Of Storms and Tutoring
by defineLOVELESS
Summary: Mikan needs a tutor to pass her test! Or else, both she and Natsume cannot go to central town. That means no manga no howalons and no nothing! What will Natsume do? Find out!


This is my first one shot as well as fanfiction. Go easy on me .

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor any of its characters :D

* * *

!!!!!

A loud shriek can be heard from any part of the school. In real life, if that happens, you would look around and find out where the piercing scream comes from. However, here in Gakuen Alice, people are more or less used to the same high-pitched voice that is reserved solely for the academy's sole fire caster. That is, well, what most people thought anyway.

Ah well. I bet 80 percent of most of us readers would have probably guessed what happen.

"Nastume Hentai!" yelled Mikan.

"Hn." came the reply from the ruby-eyed teenager. Secretly, he loved the attention he's getting from Mikan, but as the proud person he is, he would be caught dead if people knew.

Luck was not on Mikan's side. Before she could retort back, in came Jinno-sensei, the academy's strictest teacher who dislikes Mikan. Mikan gulped before scramming back into her seat. Natsume chuckled with his manga covering his handsome face.

* * *

Mikan could only prayed hard as she stared at the test paper lying harmlessly on her desk. No screw that. Heck, her whole life depends on it. No howalons, no central town, no getting out of the academy for a month if she flunked it.

Seeing her hesitation, Natsume took the opportunity to annoy, no, cough get her attention cough, her. Koko snickered after hearing Natsume's thoughts. In response, his sleeves caught fire. The raven-haired teenager strode towards Mikan casually. He "accidently" push the table and that the test paper _oh-so-accidently_ fell, showing what the marks written on the front page was.

"Oh oops. I think someone failed. Again." smirked Natsume. Mikan could only stare at the paper in horror. _Nooooo….. I spent so much time… Yet I still failed… All my efforts wasted._ Mikan was devastated. She began to cry.

Nastume, seeing her cry, felt guilty. He knew, of course, that should Mikan fail this test, Mikan would need to take a retest and if she fail, she would need to retain a year and noooo… Natsume wouldn't want that. At that moment, Natsume had already decided, whether Mikan agree to it or not.

Natsume, being Natsume, dragged the still teary Mikan out of the classroom, despite stares coming from people in the classroom. Natsume slammed Mikan against the sakura tree trunk, his face leaning dangerously close to her, his arms wrapping around her slim waist. Mikan blushed at the realization of this.

He smirked his trademark smirk and lean in to Mikan. He could almost felt her breathe on his skin. He leaned close to her ears, huskily whispering, "Polka… Whether you like it or not, you have to come see me for tutoring everyday after school at 7." With that, he lean in and gently kiss her on the cheeks before leaving. Mikan could only freeze there in shock, her hand touching her still damp cheek, her mind completely blank.

Mikan blinked. She ran all the way back to her room and hid in her room. Her heart racing. Flashback of what happened at the sakura tree keeps playing back at her mind. Without realizing, she slowly fell asleep on her bed.

* * *

Natsume could only stare in admiration at the sleeping Mikan. _She's so cute when she sleeps!_ _Sigh. I should just wake her up. I bet she's gonna start screaming once again._ Natsume gently nudged Mikan. Mikan only shifted before going back into a deep slumber again. Natsume was running out of patience fast. He began to burn Mikan's hair and Mikan, smelling something burning, woke up. She, knowing that her hair was burning, quickly activated her alice. In an instant, the fire disappeared, and with the activation of her stolen hair growing alice, the burnt hair grew back.

Mikan glared at the smirking figure of Natsume lying on her bed. Noticing her glare, the smirk on his face widened. Mikan grunted in irritation. She hissed, "What are you doing in my room, disrupting my sleep, Hyuuga?" Hearing his family name being called by Mikan wiped the smirk off his face immediately. His face returned to being stoic and in one swift movement, he was on top of Mikan.

He hissed back in the same irritated tone, "Don't you remember what I said at the sakura tree, _Mikan?_" At that very same moment, Mikan blushed. Oh, she remembered it so well. She quickly push Natsume away and made a dash to the study table which was piled with many books.

"Well… Aren't you gonna teach me?" asked Mikan innocently.

"… Hn."

With that he began to start teaching her in Maths. Oh, Natsume was pissed alright. He had to teach her everything from scratch! By the time they had finished half the textbook, it was already 2 in the morning. Natsume looked up from the manga he was reading while Mikan was doing the work he set for her, she had fallen asleep. A vein popped on Natsume's forehead, but he did nothing. He carried Mikan up and placed her on the bed. He then proceeded to sleep on the couch.

* * *

Mikan woke up in the middle of the night. She looked around and found Natsume sleeping on the couch. Suddenly, thunder roared the sky. Mikan cringed in fright. More thunder. Mikan timidly crawled to where Natsume is sleeping and held his hand that was dangling against the couch. More thunder boomed and her grip on Natsume's hand tightened.

_Its so not fair. Why do I have to wake up in the middle-AH!-of the thunderstorm!_

"… You scared?" came a gruff voice, which Mikan could recognize as Natsume's.

"Yyya."

With a sigh, Natsume got up and went to hug Mikan. He then carried her bridal style back to her bed and place her on the bed, before getting onto the bed himself. Another thunder roared and Mikan scrambled to his chest, hugging him.

"You… you won't leave me right?"

"Hn."

Natsume chuckled under his breadth, and his face was flushed. Thank god for the lightning though, Mikan could never see that.

Before long both of them fell asleep.

In the morning…

Natsume woke up, realizing that Mikan had not yet woken up. Looking at the time, he saw that if Mikan's not gonna wake up soon, they are gonna be late. Natsume gently nudged Mikan. This time, she woke up. She open her eyes only to see crimson ones staring back at her. She shrieked. Last night's memories returned to her as she laugh nervously as Natsume glared at her, covering his ears.

Then, Natsume had an idea.

He leaned forward to wear Mikan was sitting, fidgeting nervously. He lean forward and said, his voice lower than usual, "You do know that for last night, you're gonna be my slave for a week to repay me right?"

All colors drain from Mikan's face as she stared at Natsume in pure horror. Before her mind start working again, Natsume quickly lean in for a kiss which Natsume whispered to her that it was a "wake-up kiss" and left.

Mikan's mind finally clicked and the only respond was….

"NANI?!?!?!?!?"

* * *

**How was it? (o ^_^ o) RxR please :)**

**Do tell me if i should continue writing fanfic. Thanks :D**


End file.
